colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dura
Dura is a small, mountainous country in the northwest of the Imperial Heartlands, north of Anvar and west of Bruanon. Dura is one of only two countries to be thickly populated by dwarves, the other being Eriabourne. Dura is referred to as a Grand Kingdom and is currently ruled by King Iskander I. History and Culture Dura was founded by dwarven pioneers led by Anvald Star-Cutter over two thousand years ago, making it one of the first countries in the area not ruled by the Old Empire. The dwarves set up a small mining community in the north, which they dubbed Halgard, and gradually the settlement grew to become a town, then a city, and finally the capital. Most of the settlements in Dura are built around mining areas, since the land is notoriously poor for farming. Therefore, the primary agricultural resource of the dwarves is the musk ox or greathorn, which provides meat, wool and horn for bows. However, vast reserves of metal still lie undisturbed beneath the Ironwall Mountains, and most Duran mines are still being dug. As a military power, Dura is respected not for the size of its armies but for their equipment and talent on the field. Dwarven engineers have recently discovered the technique of explosives, which they use in conjunction with small iron barrels for firearms and with metal spheres for bombs. They have also refined the creation of the Doom Bolter, although this is rumoured to be a duergar design. Classically, the dwarven weapon of choice is the waraxe, due to its weight and keen edge. Dura is a relatively small country with a population of about 180,000, and is ruled as a kingdom ever since its founding. However, the royal line has broken many times, as each new king must pass judgement from the assembled noble houses to assume the throne. When the king is away, Dura is ruled by its steward, currently Malliver Goldbuckle. Currently, Dura has a serious crime problem due to the number of members involved in the largest illegal organisation, the Duran Carta. Dura has one colony; the island of Vernia in the Gulf of Silence. Locations in Dura *Halgard - The capital of Dura and the seat of House Xon Dovos, although they have long since lost their hold of the throne. Halgard boasts the largest of the active Duran mines, and is partially built underground like the oldest dwarven cities. It also has an impressive garrison, led by the dwarven war hero, General Dace. *Lake Home - A large city in the south of Dura, Lake Home is probably the most industrially advanced city in Dura. The furnaces burn day and night, and many of the cities boats are now powered by dwarven machines. *Grimfaust - A small Duran town, seat of House Goldbuckle *Blackrock - A small village in the south of Dura * Moradin's Anvil - A massive stone anvil atop the northern highlands of unknown origin, frequented as a roost for dragons *Dreadhold - A massive underground prison used to intern magical or powerful enemies of Dura *Shatterstone Caverns - A cave network in the south of Dura *Koboldova - A region in south Dura with limited independence *Kolgrim - A small Duran town, seat of House Lowboot *Sarafey Forest - An ancient brooding forest east of Lake Home *Stormshield - A small Duran town, seat of House Dace *Winterbeard - A small Duran town, seat of House Winterbeard *Rurik's Spear - A small Duran town, seat of House Iron-Breaker *Uldroth - A small Duran town, seat of House Glimbolt *Dungard - A small Duran town, seat of House Hammerfist *Sundercliffe - A small Duran town, seat of House Stonebow Dwarven Noble Houses *Redbeard, led by Madrik Redbeard since Iskander's ascension as king. *Goldbuckle, led by Malliver Goldbuckle. *Dace, led by Maximillian Dace. *Xon Dovos, led by Nuhu Xon Dovos. *Northwalker, led by Drogon Northwalker. *Lowboot, led by Lordan Lowboot. *Stonebow, led by Orvik Stonebow. *Hammerfist, led by Jaquen Hammerfist. *Xarxes Von Valarys, led by Viserys Xarxes Von Valarys, though this house's legitimacy is in question. *Iron-Breaker, led by Thoram Iron-Breaker. *Winterbeard, led by Erian Winterbeard, also of note is Easthaven Trader Corvale. *Glimbolt, formerly led by King Endrin Glimbolt, ended with his death. Notably, houses Redbeard and Northwalker do not have a House seat due to their recent noble status. A dwarf of unknown origin named Thrond currently serves as master of whisperers. Category:Countries